Dura Decisión
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Kendall y Logan están casados, pero tienen una gran pelea y Logan hace algo que podría dañar su relación con su esposo. ¿Qué hará Kendall? (One-Shot)
1. Capítulo

Hola... hoy vengo con éste One-Shot. Es raro... no es algo que normalmente saldría de mi mente. Pero bueno aquí está.

* * *

_Dura Decisión:_

* * *

Kendall y Logan se encuentran en su casa. Han estado casados por más de 7 años y fueron felices en su tiempo. Ahora pueden tener una pelea acerca de todo. Logan siente que esto no está funcionando, al igual que Kendall. El caso es que ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer para arreglar su matrimonio. Logan tiene pensado algo, pero aún no está seguro si eso es lo que quiere. Ha pensado mucho y cree que sería lo correcto, pero aún hay cosas que le impiden tomar esa decisión.

Logan se levantó de su lugar en su cama y entró al baño. Cerró la puerta, entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua lavara su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Cuándo se quitó la ropa? No lo hizo, pues anoche "hizo el amor" con Kendall. ¿Será que todavía es amor? ¿O lo que tuvieron anoche fue simple sexo y nada más? Logan no sabe, se siente triste de pensar que lo que tuvo con Kendall en su noviazgo se haya acabado. Pero se pregunta, "_si me siento triste es porque todavía lo amo, ¿no?_"

Kendall miró mientras Logan se levantaba de su cama y entraba al baño sin decir palabra. Luego de un momento escuchó el agua comenzar a correr. Suspiró tristemente. Su relación con Logan, el chico al que prometió amar por siempre y siempre estar a su lado, estaba muriendo lentamente. No puede evitar recordar el día que se casaron, fue el día más feliz de sus vidas. Pero ahora, ese día, en el que prometieron siempre amarse, no podía ser más doloroso.

Logan salió de la ducha y puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de salir del baño. Kendall sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y levantó su cabeza para ver salir a Logan. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero Logan rápidamente rompió la mirada y fue a su armario, tomó su ropa y entró al baño de nuevo para vestirse. Allí dentro suspiró y miró su reflejo en el espejo. "_¿Realmente haré eso? ¿Realmente quiero eso?_"

Kendall suspiró tristemente de nuevo y se levantó de su cama. Fue a su armario y tomó su ropa del día antes de bajar al primer piso y entrar al baño que allí había. Luego de estar bañado se vistió y volvió a salir para encontrar a Logan haciendo el desayuno. Al estar listo, Logan sirvió todo en dos platos y lo llevó a la mesa. Puso un plato en frente de Kendall y el otro en frente suyo.

– Gracias–. Kendall tomó su tenedor y comenzó a comer los huevos que hizo Logan. Éste solo asintió y también comenzó a comer. Kendall de vez en cuando miraba a Logan, y podía notar algo en su cara: confusión. Logan terminó de comer su desayuno al mismo tiempo que Kendall. El rubio tomó los platos y los vasos y fue a la cocina para lavar todo.

Logan se levantó y subió a su habitación, allí fue al baño y se lavó los dientes. Al estar listo, tomó todas sus cosas y bajó de nuevo. Kendall terminó de lavar todo y subió para tomar sus cosas e irse a trabajar. Los dos chicos se encontraron en las escaleras y se miraron. Kendall se acercó a Logan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Logan. Te amo –.

* * *

– ¡Kendall siempre haces lo mismo! –.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –.

– ¡Me dices "te amo" antes de irte a trabajar, pero cuando llegas me tratas como basura! –.

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sabes que te amo, Logan! –.

– ¿¡Entonces por qué me tratas así?! ¡Quieres que yo haga todo en esta casa! ¿¡Salvo vidas todo el día y llego cansado para recoger tu desorden!? ¡Ni lo creas! –.

– No seas tan exagerado –.

– ¿¡Exagerado?! ¿¡EXAGERADO?! ¡ES EL COLMO, KENDALL! ¿Sabes? ¡He estado pensando esto por mucho tiempo y sintiéndome mal por pensar hacer esto! ¡Pero ahora sé que sí es lo correcto! –.

– ¿¡Y qué es?! ¿Eh? –.

– ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO! –.

Kendall sintió su mundo venirse abajo. Quedó sin palabras y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Tragó saliva y unas lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Logan estaba respirando fuertemente por su enojo. Al ver a Kendall con esa expresión, la suya se tornó sería y agitó su cabeza ligeramente antes de subir a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo pudo dar en ese momento.

Kendall cayó a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. En ese momento se pudo dar cuenta de por qué Logan estaba siendo tan frío esos días. Aceptó que estaba tratando a Logan como basura. Pero decidió que debía hacer algo para arreglar su matrimonio. No podía dejar que lo que construyeron juntos por casi 10 años (**A/N: 7 años casados. 3 años de novios**) se destruyera por su culpa. Se levantó y subió hasta su habitación. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y lo giró. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba asegurado. Entró y vio a Logan empacando sus cosas en una maleta. Fue rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, con su cabeza en su cuello.

– No me abandones. Por favor, Logan –. Kendall comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Logan miró hacia su maleta de repente sintiéndose muy mal y comenzando a arrepentirse de haber dicho eso. Rápidamente quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se quitó del agarre de Kendall.

– Logan por favor. Siento si te traté mal. Siento todo lo que hice para hacerte sentirte mal. ¡Pero por favor no dejes que lo que hemos construido por 10 años quede en nada! –.

– ¡Si queda en nada es por tu culpa! –.

– ¡Lo sé, Logan! Pero quiero arreglar las cosas contigo. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad –. De repente los labios de Logan se pegaron a los de Kendall. – ¿Eso significa que me darás otra oportunidad? –.

Logan asintió. Kendall se acercó a Logan y lo besó de nuevo. – Te amo, Logan –.

– También te amo, Kendall –.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen un revew!

BYE: MANUEL.


	2. Epílogo

Bueno, alguien me pidió que hiciera una continuación. No sé si realmente esto se pueda llamar un epílogo, pero bueno eso es.

Esto es dedicado a: _FireDesert777_.

* * *

_Epílogo:_

* * *

– Logan. Te amo –. Ha pasado casi un año desde que Logan y Kendall casi destruyen su relación. El día que Logan decidió decirle a Kendall que quería el divorcio lograron arreglarse y tratar de continuar.

– También te amo –. Kendall le sonrió cálidamente a Logan y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Logan sintió el amor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, y podía verlo en sus ojos. Esto la hacía sentirse muy bien, y también sentía que su matrimonio no volvería a pasar por lo que sucedió hace un año.

Logan salió de su casa y fue hacia su auto. Subió en él y se fue hacia el hospital donde trabajaba. Kendall miró mientras el auto de Logan se perdía en el tráfico diurno de Duluth. Suspiró alegremente y subió a su auto, para dirigirse hacia su trabajo.

* * *

– Kendall, amigo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –.

– James. Sí, mucho. Casi 4 años –.

– Lo sé –. Kendall y James se sentaron en una mesa de un café en uno de los centros comerciales de Duluth. – ¿Cómo vas con Carlos? –.

– Bien. Estamos esperando un bebé. El segundo, en realidad –. James tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. – ¿Y Logan? –.

– Estamos mejorando. Hace casi un año tuvimos una pelea y casi nos divorciamos. Pero logramos recuperarnos y estamos como si nada hubiera pasado –. Kendall no pudo evitar recordar el día de su gran pelea con Logan. – Bueno James. Te llamé porque tengo una idea para que mi matrimonio con Logan esté mejor que nunca… quiero que renovemos nuestros votos –.

– Guau Kendall. Es maravilloso. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –. Kendall pensó por un momento, recordando todo lo que tenía planeado para hacer que Logan y él se casaran de nuevo.

Kendall sonrió.

* * *

Logan llegó a su casa extremadamente agotado. Subió a su habitación directamente y al entrar se sorprendió al ver cómo estaba su habitación. Había velas por todas partes y su cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas.

– ¿Kendall? –. Al ver que nadie respondía se acercó a su cama y miró más detalladamente. Logró ver una cajita de terciopelo roja abierta con un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro, y tenía grabado "_Te amo más que nunca, Logan_".

– ¿Te casarías conmigo, Logan? –. Logan se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Kendall abrazó a Logan por la cintura y le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Logan, te amo demasiado. Por favor, cásate conmigo de nuevo. Me haría el hombre más feliz del universo –.

– S-sí Kendall –.

Logan se volteó y Kendall lo besó apasionadamente. Los dos comenzaron a besarse hasta que Logan se separó por aire, pero sin separar sus frentes. Kendall soltó a Logan y tomó la cajita de la cama, sacó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de Logan junto a su primer anillo de boda. Los dos anillos eran idénticos, excepto que el primero era de plata y tenía grabado el nombre de Kendall en él.

Logan volvió a besar a Kendall. – Te tengo una noticia, Ken –.

– ¿Qué es? –.

– Estoy embarazado –. Kendall abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Logan besó a Kendall. Los dos se subieron a la cama y comenzaron a desvestirse. Kendall y Logan cambiaron posiciones. Logan le quitó el pantalón a Kendall y bajó hasta su miembro, comenzó a palparlo por encima de los bóxers y le dio un beso por encima de ellos también. Kendall comenzó a gemir mientras Logan seguía tocando su pene por encima de sus bóxers.

– Logan, te necesito –. Logan sonrió y le quitó los bóxers a Kendall. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la base del miembro de Kendall y comenzó a moverla rápidamente hacia arriba y abajo. Luego lo metió completamente en su boca y comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo mientras lamía con su lengua.

Kendall gimió más fuerte y no pudo evitar mover su cadera hacia arriba, impulsando su miembro entero dentro de la boca de Logan. Éste tosió un poco pero rápidamente se acostumbró y relajó su garganta lo más que pudo para meter el pene de Kendall completamente en su boca. Kendall comenzó a gemir más seguido, indicándole a Logan que estaba pronto al orgasmo.

– Logan, más. Por favor –. Logan sacó el miembro de Kendall de su boca y siguió masturbándolo hasta que su esposo se vino en su cara. Lo que alcanzó a entrar a su boca lo tragó. Kendall soltó un gran gemido mientras su orgasmo desaparecía. Logan sonrió y subió a chupar los pezones de Kendall. Se sentó en el miembro del rubio y comenzó a frotar su entrada con él. Kendall llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Logan y comenzó a apretar sus nalgas. Logan gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Kendall los cambió de posición, quedando encima de Logan. Chupó tres de sus dedos e introdujo uno en la entrada de Logan, haciéndolo gemir de placer. El pálido llevó su mano derecha hasta la mesa de noche que había al lado de su cama, abrió un cajón y sacó un tarro de lubricante y un par de condones, luego se los pasó a Kendall.

Kendall ya había introducido su tercer dedo y ahora los estaba moviendo rápidamente dentro y fuera de Logan. Éste estaba gimiendo muy fuerte de placer. – Ken. Estoy listo –. Kendall asintió y sacó sus dedos. Abrió un condón y los puso en su miembro. Luego abrió el tarro de lubricante y untó todo su miembro para que entrara más fácil.

Logan envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Kendall para darle mayor acceso. Envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello del rubio y enredó sus dedos en su cabellera dorada. Kendall bajó su cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso a Logan. – Voy a entrar –. Logan asintió y Kendall comenzó a entrar lentamente, sintiendo cómo el interior de Logan se expandía a su alrededor.

Logan gemía mientras Kendall entraba. Llevó su mano derecha a la entrada de su esposo y comenzó a molestarla con su dedo corazón. Kendall gimió al sentir el dedo de Logan entrar ligeramente dentro de él. – ¿Te gusta? –. Kendall asintió. Ya estaba completamente dentro de Logan, dándole a éste mayor acceso a su entrada. Logan introdujo lo más que pudo de su dedo y comenzó a moverlo. Kendall gemía mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos. Logan amaba escuchar y ver a Kendall gemir. – ¿Quieres más? –. Kendall asintió. Logan bajó su mano izquierda y sacó su otro dedo. Luego introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos.

– Logie…-gemido-… te amo –. Logan sacó sus dedos y subió su mano izquierda de nuevo, luego enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Kendall de nuevo y jaló suavemente cuando Kendall comenzó a masturbarlo. Con su dedo corazón siguió molestando la entrada de Kendall.

– Ken… m-muévete… por favor –. Kendall sacó su pene completamente y volvió a introducirlo cariñosamente. Logan gemía al contacto de su interior con el miembro de Kendall llenándolo. El rubio comenzó a acelerar su paso y conforme lo hacía Logan gemía más seguido. Logan llevó su mano derecha a su pene y comenzó a masturbarse. Kendall puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Logan para apoyarse y penetrar a Logan aún más rápido. Logan comenzó a gemir más fuerte hasta que Kendall golpeó su próstata. Un grito con el nombre de Kendall salió de la boca de Logan. El rubio se acomodó para que en cada embestida ese punto fuera golpeado, haciendo que Logan gritara su nombre en cada embestida.

– Dios… muy… estrecho –. Kendall gemía de placer al sentir el interior de Logan dilatarse y contraerse alrededor de su pene. Logan se sentía cada vez más cerca del orgasmo al igual que su esposo. – Logan… estoy… cerca –.

– Y-yo… también –. El miembro de Logan de repente comenzó a disparar hilos de semen, cubriendo su torso y el de Kendall de blanco, y dejándolos pegajosos. El orgasmo de Logan era alargado por las embestidas de Kendall a su próstata, haciendo que más semen saliera de su pene. El interior del pálido comenzó a estrecharse alrededor del miembro de Kendall, enviándolo al éxtasis.

Kendall colapsó encima de Logan. Los dos estaban jadeando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Kendall se levantó y besó a Logan amorosamente. Salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado. Logan se acurrucó al lado de Kendall y besó su pecho. – Logan. Te amo –.

– Yo también. Kendall –.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Revew please!

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
